A Few Of My Favourite Things
by Prettyprettyperfect
Summary: "Singing with Blaine was one of my favourite things to do. As well as being around Blaine, thinking about Blaine..." A short oneshot of Kurt and Blaines first kiss in Original Song. Kurts POV. Please R&R.


**Authers Note: Hi, thanks for reading my story. It's my first ever fanfic so I hope it's okay. Please review and let me know how I went :D**

**A Few of My Favourite Things**

To be honest I didn't really care too much for Pavoratti. I mean I was sad that he died of course. He had been my friend and I had looked up to him. But he was just a bird.

I was more worried about my duet with Blaine. Why had he insisted on singing with me? And what was with that overly happy smile he had when everyone had agreed to it? Was it because of what I said after Misery? Had he finally seen that I am right? Am I asking too many questions here? I let out a light sigh.

"What's that?"

I looked up with a start. I had been so engrossed in my thoughts that I hadn't heard Blaine walk up behind me. God he's so dreamy. His voice, his smile... No Kurt, concentrate.

"I'm decorating Pavoratti's casket." I said, trying to hide the butterflies that I got whenever I saw Blaine behind the sadness that I was meant to be feeling.

"Well, finish up. I've found a song for our number and I think we should practice."

"Do tell." I said excitedly. Singing with Blaine was one of my favourite things to do. As well as being around Blaine, thinking about Blaine...

"Candles, by Hey Monday." Blaine answered, taking me out of my thoughts again.

This surprised me. I was expecting a song from Pink or Katy Perry or some other new pop song. I definitely wasn't expecting a Hey Monday song.

"I'm impressed. Your usually so top forty." I said, rocking back in my chair slightly.

"Well I just... wanted something a little more... emotional." Emotional? He wanted to sing an emotional song with me? At regional's?

"... Why did you pick me to sing that song with?" I said after a small pause. I needed to know. What it meant to him, what it didn't mean to him. I didn't want to raise my hopes too high. He was still clueless. Still didn't know what he did to me every time he walked into the room.

He took a big breath as if preparing for a long speech, and looked down.

"Kurt there is a moment... when you say to yourself 'Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever.'" Do I dare to hope? Is he meaning...

He shifts closer to me in his chair and takes my hand. My heart is racing a hundred miles per hour and I don't understand a thing.

"Watching you do Blackbird this week... that was the moment for me. About you. You move me, Kurt. And this duet was just an excuse to... spend more time with you." I don't know what to think. I move him? What does he mean? And he wants to spend more time with me? Oh my god. Did he mean that he has finally realised? My breath catches and a big smile spreads across my face.

Blaine leans forward towards me. I'm still struggling to wrap my head around what he just said and I am frozen in the shock of it.

Then his lips touch mine. His hand leaves mine to hold my face. I don't react at first, then I realise that Blaine is _kissing_ me! My hand spasms, then I reach up to pull his face closer to mine. I open my mouth slightly and he kisses me a bit harder. All too soon he pulls away, looking down at my lips then sitting back down.

My hand falls to the table with a loud thump as I try to catch my breath. I try to speak, but no sound comes out.

Blaine sighs and rubs his face, before saying "We should... we should practice." He looks up at me and I breathlessly reply with a smile.

"I thought we were."

There is a second's pause then we both rush forward into another, more heated kiss.

Blaine's hand flies back to my face and he pulls me closer. He pokes his tongue out and traces my lower lip. I gasp and he takes advantage of my open mouth by plunging his tongue in. He moans slightly when our tongues collide and we both deepen the kiss.

Blaine pushes me back softly into my seat and sits on my lap, straddling my legs. He puts the hand not holding my face to his, on the back of my neck and kisses me even deeper. My hand trails down his spine to his lower back to pull his body closer.

He groans as our chests are pushed together and pulls away to catch his breath.

His lips then move to my neck and he kisses wetly along my jaw and down my neck.

"B-blaine." I moan out, throwing my head back as his mouth moves over that one spot. His lips move back to my mouth and he gives me another, shorter, lighter kiss and pulls back.

"Kurt." He says, looking me straight in the eye. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes! Of course I will." A big grin appears on my face. His face lights up in the happiest smile I've ever seen and he kisses me lightly again before getting up and sitting back in his chair.

"Although I would love to spend all afternoon kissing my new boyfriend, I think we should really practice. Our duet this time." He says, the big smile never leaving his face.

"Okay, as long as we can kiss some more afterwards." I reply with a smirk.

Blaine's breath catches. "Can't wait." he says a little breathlessly.

Needless to say, there wasn't much singing that afternoon.

I was wrong before. My favourite things aren't singing with Blaine or spending time with him, although they come in second. My favourite thing to do is kissing Blaine.


End file.
